


Richie Tozier's OTHER other secret

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier has big tiddies, Rough Sex, Scars, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie has certain expectations about Richie but it turns out that sometimes the truth is actually much more enjoyable.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, mention of Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	1. Discoveries are Made

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> One of them has a really small dick. 
> 
> Do with that what you will! But - if you go in that direction - I would prefer only humiliation they both get off on (can be a reluctant kink for the humiliated but if they don't love each other then what is the point). 
> 
> No daddy kink pls.

It was 11 pm, alone in his hotel room, when the euphoria of leaving Myra began to wear off. Eddie had spent the day in a joyful haze, going to dinner with Bev and Ben and even getting gelato afterwards which he never would have been allowed to do before.  
Now though, Eddie was lying on a hard mattress with his phone in his hand and his laptop balanced on the top of his thighs. It was only eight in California so he wouldn’t be disturbing Richie if he called, but part of him wondered how he would react. They hadn’t really been talking about anything of any depth since Eddie had gotten out of the hospital, despite Eddie knowing that Richie’s nightmares were still very much present from Ben. Eddie had already done so much work today, he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to tell Richie while hiding his increasingly pressing feelings for him, and Richie deserved to feel like more than a rebound. He could save this talk for tomorrow.  
Eddie set an alarm for the morning before placing the phone on his nightstand. He should go to bed soon, but after checking his work email he found his hands moving to the search bar and typing in “Richie Tozier youtube”. His stomach gave a flip of shame as the page loaded but he pushed it down. He thought that maybe today of all days he deserved to do what he wanted without feeling guilty. The top video was something he’d never watched before, which meant it was new. The title was “Richie Tozier reacts to thirst tweets”. Eddie felt his face heat as he hovered his cursor over the video, wondering if maybe this was too far. He clicked on the video.  
Eddies face retained its flush as the video started. Richie looked bigger than Eddie remembered and he wondered if maybe the prop team had provided Richie with a too small chair for this specific purpose. He had a goofy grin on his face that made Eddie want to take Richie’s face in his hands and softly kiss his lips. Maybe not so softly too.  
When the first tweet was read out Eddie knew he had made a mistake.  
“Now to Richie Tozier is out of the closet I finally don’t feel bad about wanting to choke on his massive shlong.”  
The one next was worse.  
“So we can all agree that Richie Tozier has a massive f*cking **** right?” Richie laughed at that one.  
“I can neither confirm nor deny,” he said with an exaggerated wink at the camera.  
Eddie sat and watched the video, his hands twitching at his sides. Richie made a joke after every tweet and Eddie couldn’t stop laughing. Some of the tweets were simply ridiculous, but some made his skin prickle too, though Richie’s blasé attitude and quips helped to keep him from lingering on them. Mainly Eddie just watched Richie laugh and talk to the camera and let the tweets fade into the background.  
“Imagining Richie Tozier pinning me down and splitting me in two’…. Damn there’s a lot of ones along this line huh?” Richie remarked after reading out the tweet. “A lot of assumptions about me being made. Guess even in the gay community people really like to stereotype.”  
Someone off camera asked, “Are you implying that the positioning would be flipped?”  
“Surprised?” Richie asked with a saucy tilt of his head.  
Eddie froze. He felt like his blood had been replaced with boiling water. Since Derry Eddie had been thinking about Richie in less than innocent terms but in this entire time he had not considered that Richie might prefer to be the one getting fucked. Eddie mainly stuck to fantasizing about kissing and touching and oral if he were to be honest. He didn’t really see the appeal of a dick inside him but had assumed that if he ever managed to get with Richie that he would learn. He had even attempted fingering himself in the shower several times in preparation for the big event, with little enjoyment.  
Now that this tidbit of information had been given to him, Eddie brain was suddenly inundated with images. Richie’s big hands on his hips, pulling him deeper inside. Richie’s thick thighs straddling Eddie as he worked himself up and down on his shaft. Richie’s messy hair spread like a halo around his flushed face as Eddie pounded into him.  
And suddenly Eddie had pushed his laptop carelessly aside and was tugging down his pajama pants. He tripped over to his suitcase and pulled out a tube of lube. With shaky hands Eddie coated his cock and began to stroke, his whole body tingling as his imagination provided him scenario after scenario. Richie bent of the arm of his couch, pants barely pushed down as Eddie spread him open, his asshole shiny and red with lube. Eddie imagined himself inside that tight space, imagined Richie’s whines as he bucked his hips back to take more of Eddie. Eddie imagined gripping Richie’s cock where is was pressed against the couch and the noises that he would no doubt make when he came, shaking around Eddie’s dick. As Eddie came all over his stomach he imagined instead watching stripes of his cum mark Richie’s puffy red hole and the soft skin of his ass.  
Eddie lay staring blankly at the popcorn ceiling of his hotel room. His whole body felt limp and numb from the strength of his orgasm. Eddie had never in his life had an orgasm like that before.  
It took longer than usual for the guilt to come creeping in. He doubted that Richie would be too upset about the fact that Eddie touched himself to thoughts of him, but the old catholic guilt wasn’t ready to remove its claws from him yet. It didn’t hit him this time until partway through his shower and he felt too tired at this point to give it much thought.  
Eddie climbed into bed and resolved to call Richie and tell him about his upcoming divorce in the morning. And maybe someday Richie would come to New York and Eddie would finally get to admit his feelings for him. Maybe it would be awkward but Eddie could feel some of the day’s optimism coming back and he wasn’t going to give up on this now. Eddie was a new man. A man who would share his feelings no matter how scary. A man who would make a plan to seduce the love of his life and see it through, no matter the obstacles. If he could escape Myra, he could tell Richie he loved him. He was brave. And with that thought Eddie drifted off to sleep.

Richie was halfway through his third coffee of the morning when Eddie called. A thrill ran down his spine as he picked up the phone with a, “Hiya Eds!”  
Richie cringed. That was way too much and he only hoped Eddie would blame his overenthusiasm on a bit instead of uncontrollable love.  
“Hi Richie. Don’t call me that,” came Eddie’s voice from the phone. “I didn’t wake you up did I?”  
“Dude I know you think I’m some sort of perpetual deadbeat but I do generally wake up before eleven,” Richie responded. The dude would hopefully throw Eddie of his scent. “How’s the lady love, Mr. Kaspbrak?”  
“Probably not very good considering Ben and Bev served her divorce papers yesterday and I moved out,” said Eddie.  
Richie stood up sharply from his position of leaning over the kitchen island. Was this some sort of lovesick hallucination? It must be. Why else would Eddie sound so casual about leaving his wife?  
“I’m sorry what?” Richie choked out.  
“I’ve left Myra,” came Eddie’s voice from the phone. Was it Eddie? Was this a prank? It sure as hell sounded like him.  
“Wow that’s great!” Richie responded. Was that what he was supposed to say? Did he sound too eager? Myra was a pretty horrible person so he thought his response was reasonable.  
Eddie laughed. “Yeah it is. I feel free for the first time in decades.” Ok, so Eddie thought that his response was a good one. Richie felt his shoulders relax an inch.  
“You said you left the house too?” Richie asked. “Where are you planning to stay?”  
“Well I’m currently at a hotel but I’ll have to look into getting an apartment… and a new job I guess.”  
“You quit your job too?”  
Richie felt like he was being hit by several water balloons in a row. Each time he regained his footing another smacked him in the face.  
“Yeah. I figured if I’m going to escape one controlling person I might as well get away from my boss too,” Eddie explained. “Don’t worry. I have savings and lots of job prospects.”  
Richie’s skin felt itchy, a familiar feeling that he got before he did something that he knew might not end well but couldn’t stop himself.  
Richie felt his mouth blurting out, “Well if you don’t have anything holding you down you should come stay with me in LA for a bit.”  
He waited for Eddie to laugh or, if he was lucky, let him down gently.  
What Richie did not expect was for Eddie to say, “That sounds like a great idea Rich. When should I come down?”  
Richie stood in stunned silence for a second then rushed to say, “Whenever you want Eds. I’ll take seeing my Spaghetti any day that I can.”  
“Ok. Well. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” came Eddie’s voice, abrupt and matter of fact as he hung up the phone.  
Richie sat and listened to the silent phone for nearly a minute. He then stood up and began the time consuming process of panicking. 

Eddie had been staying at Richie’s house for a week now and his seduction plan was not going well. Richie seemed to avoid looking whenever Eddie wore any of his favorite outfits, the ones that showed off his best features. He always sat just a bit too far on the couch for Eddie to casually get his arm around him and Eddie had not yet built up the courage to offer Richie a back rub after a long day of sightseeing.  
Tonight was seemed to be shaping up to another failed seduction attempt.  
Richie was taking a shower after a long day at the beach and Eddie was cooking a romantic meal for him that would hopefully open Richie’s eyes to Eddie’s potential as a partner. However, Eddie hadn’t actually cooked anything big in years and he probably should have considered this when making his plan.  
Eddie hadn’t been paying much attention to the roasting vegetables in the oven as he attempted to pan fry the steaks he had picked up while Richie was in a meeting with his marketing team. With the steaks finished and placed on two plates Eddie reached down to open the oven. A cloud of smoke billowed from the open door and Eddie rushed to rip the blackened vegetables from the oven.  
Just as he was about to close the oven door the fire alarm began to screech. Eddie grabbed a towel and began to wave it in the air.  
At that moment the Eddie heard a loud thud from down the hall and running footsteps. Richie came sprinting into the kitchen, water flying from his tangled curls.  
“Eds. You’re safe. What’s on fire?” Richie panted.  
“Nothing. I just burnt the veggies,” Eddie said, the dish towel falling limply from his hand despite the still present beeping of the alarm.  
The reason for this was that Richie had clearly thought that something horrible was happening and had, in his haste, exited the shower to save Eddie with not even a towel to dry himself.  
Eddie’s eyes were dragged down Richie’s body almost against his will as he took in his broad, hairy chest still flecked with water droplets. He chest hair was sopping and Eddie had the strange desire to lick the beaded droplets from Richie's nipples and see if it would make him squirm. More water pooled in Richie’s belly button and clung to the treasure train of hair that came all the way down from his chest.  
Eddie eyed Richie’s narrow hips and then finally rested his gaze between Richie’s legs. Eddie let out a squawk of involuntary laughter. He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Well that’s unexpected he thought as another giggle threatened to leave his mouth.  
Eddie turned sharply and opened the window to let the smoke out, trying his best not to think about what he had just seen. Who would have guessed that Richie Tozier had such a small dick?


	2. Eddie Thinks on his Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie discovers that maybe he doesn't have to feel so guilty after all.

The past few minutes had been a whirlwind of emotions for Richie. The shower had been relaxing and a good way for him to get himself under control after a day spent with Eddie.

This whole week had been confusing, as Eddie seemed to be trying to regain a lot of the closeness from their childhoods. This would be great if not for the ever present fear that Eddie would get too close, discover Richie’s feelings, and leave in disgust. Richie wasn’t fooling himself into believing that Eddie, of all people, could be attracted to him.

The sudden blare of the fire alarm snapped Richie into a state of panic followed immediately by relief when he saw that Eddie had not died in a blazing fire. The relief, however, was short lived as Richie soon became aware of his vulnerable position.

Eddie’s eyes tracked down his horribly naked body and Richie stood rooted to the spot. As Eddie’s eyes lowered further a churning dread began to form.

When Eddie laughed Richie felt as if he were struck by lightning. There was no doubt as to what Eddie had found so hilarious. Richie’s embarrassment doubled at the reaction, but he could feel a surge of humiliating arousal in his gut. He quickly dropped his hands to cover his rapidly hardening cock as Eddie turned away, clearly still laughing.

“Fuck!” Richie mumbled. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

This seemed to snap Eddie out of his laughing fit. He turned back around, his face smooth but his mouth twitching up at the corners.

“Don’t worry Rich. I’m not going to go to TMZ with the riveting story that you’re a grow-er not a show-er,” he reassured, the ghost of a laugh still thickening his voice.

Richie choked. “I’m not.”

Eddie seemed preoccupied as he stared at Richie and asked, “You’re not what?”

Richie didn’t know why he was further embarrassing himself but he spat out, “I’m not a grow-er.” God, what kind of sick fuck was he?

Another startled laugh burst its way from Eddie’s chest.

“I’m so sorry Richie,” Eddie managed to say through his laughter. “I really can’t help it. It’s just not exactly what you’d expect. Fuck.”

“Well your mom never seemed to mind, Eds.” Richie quickly deflected, both hands now tightly clamped over his rock hard cock.

“Grossss,” Eddie giggled. “She must have had incredibly low expectations then.”

“Honestly,” he continued. “No wonder you’re such a bottom. It’s not like anyone would want to be fucked by that.” Eddie gestured vaguely at Richie’s crotch as he said it.

Richie let out a strangled moan at the degrading words. Eddie stopped rambling; his eyes suddenly drawn back to Richie’s face.

Richie wasn’t really sure what was happening. He was being made fun of, something he hated. But with Eddie the teasing and direct scrutiny of Richie’s body made him feel hot all over.

Eddie clearly thought the moan was some sort of noise of pain and embarrassment as he quickly switched gears.

“I’m sorry Richie that was so mean of me to say. I guess I just was thinking about getting you back for all the times you made fun of me for being short.”

“Oh uh. It’s cool Eds.” Richie said shakily as he began to back away towards the hallway. The longer he stayed there the sooner Eddie would realize the effect his words had had on Richie.

Eddie didn’t seem to get the hint as he strode over to Richie and placed his warm, dry hands on Richie’s shoulders.

“No Richie. I don’t want you to… I mean you don’t really think this makes you undesirable right?” Eddie pleaded. “You know that you are so fucking sexy, tiny dick or no, right?”

“Wha?” Richie managed to ask. This whole situation was getting overwhelming.

“Please believe me Rich.” Eddie was now getting worked up like he did when Richie said he didn’t pre-rinse his dishes. He reached down and pried Richie’s slack hands from around his dick. Richie let him.

“Listen Richie, this isn’t how I wanted to tell you this, but I love you so much. And I think you are unbelievably attractive. And I really want to fuck you over the nearest furniture all the time and… how long have you been hard?” he finished his ramble, staring transfixed at Richie’s dick.

Richie felt like his head was full to bursting at that moment. Eddie loved him back. Eddie was still attracted to him despite seeing his naked body.

“Uhhhh” he said, not as eloquently as he had wanted.

Eddie’s eyes began to dance with the mischief that most people didn’t realize he possessed. “Did me complementing you make you hard? No that’s not it. Did me LAUGHING at your tiny little cock make you hard?”

With that proclamation Richie nearly whined, his hand flying to catch the drips of precum now beading from the tip of his dick.

Eddie clearly could not have missed this reaction. He quickly dropped to his knees, his hand reaching to cup Richie’s balls as he took in the sight up close for the first time. He laughed again, his breath ticking the sensitive tip of Richie’s cock. 

“Puberty hit your whole body like a truck but it must have forgot this one part huh?” he asked with a hungry glimmer in his eyes. He stroked his index finger down the length, gently grazing the head. Richie’s whole body shuddered.

“Do you want me to suck it baby?” Eddie asked, staring up at Richie as he drew lazy circles on the head of his cock.

Richie nodded emphatically.

“Ask me nicely baby,” came Eddie’s response.

“Please suck my cock Eds. Please.”

Eddie pondered his answer for a second. “No I don’t think that’s exactly right Richie. I think you know what I want to hear.”

Richie squeezed his fists against his thighs and managed to say, “Please PLEASE suck my tiny little cock Eddie.” Richie’s face flushed even more brightly as Eddie grinned up at him.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear, doll.” And with that, Eddie swallowed Richie down. He bobbed easily up and down on Richie’s dick. The heat of Eddie’s mouth was intoxicating and Richie had to shut his eyes to focus on the sensation.

The pressure of Eddie’s lips against is tender skin as like agony and Eddie’s tongue licked at delicately around the head on each upstroke and flattened against the vein on the bottom of Richie’s cock when slid down to the base. Richie’s legs were shaking. Eddie began to suck harder, moaning and sending sparks of pleasure rocketing up Richie’s spine.

Suddenly Richie felt Eddie’s hand moving up from where it had been cupping his balls. His fingertips traced the edge of Richie’s hole, tight and puckered from his fairly long stint at celibacy.

Eddie pressed the pad of a finger against the hole and rubbed and a groan escaped Richie’s lips. Eddie brought his fingers forward to gather from spit and precum from his own mouth and pressed one of his fingers inside Richie. It stung but Eddie’s finger was thin and unhurried and Richie’s cock twitched in Eddie’s mouth at the burn.

Eddie found his prostate unbelievably quickly and instead of finger-fucking Richie he simply rubbed at the spot as he sucked on Richie’s cock. Richie had never felt this close this fast before. He cried out a warning but Eddie seemed to take that as a challenge. He pressed harder on Richie’s prostate and used his other hand to pull Richie’s groin flush against his face, sucking Richie’s cock with messy abandon.

“Eddie I’m..” was all Richie managed to get out before he was flooding Eddie’s mouth with cum. Eddie let groaned and swallowed it down, his mouth still latched onto Richie’s cock. He kept licking and slurping until Richie couldn’t take the stimulation any longer and he tugged Eddie’s head away from him. Eddie’s finger slipped painfully out of Richie’s hole and he whined at the burn and the sudden absence. 

Eddie’s face was now glossy from spit and cum. “Such a fucking whore for it aren’t you,” he said softly, eyes fixed on Richie’s, now limp, dick.

Eddie heaved himself up from his position on the floor, his knees cracking loudly in the quiet now filling the space.

“I assume you have lube in your room,” Eddie said with a nonchalance that was so at odds with his previous actions that Richie wanted to pinch himself.

“Yeah,” Richie said, attempting to sound at least half as calm as Eddie. “Do you not want me to return the favour? They don’t call me Trashmouth for nothing.”

Eddie was already striding down the hall but he turned back to look at Richie as he said, “Maybe next time babe, right now I want you to feel what having a real cock is like.”


	3. Everyone gets what they wanted

Eddie tried his hardest not to look back to see if Richie was following him as he made his way to his bedroom. Eddie hadn’t expected to be using the lube he bought on his way to the airport at this stage in his plan but something about Richie’s complete surrender gave Eddie the confidence to throw the plan out the window.

Eddie slipped the squeeze tube out of his bedside table. He stopped, hand hovering over a box of condoms.

Gaze still fixed straight ahead, he asked, “When’s the last time you were tested? Are you clean?”

Eddie’s shoulders softened when he heard Richie close behind him. “I was tested a couple months before Derry. Clean as a whistle and I haven’t been getting much from anyone besides your mom for a little while.”

Eddie could almost hear the overdone wink that went along with that sentence. Richie was just as nervous as Eddies was it seemed. And, unlike Eddie’s expectations, Richie was not getting very much, well-deserved attention. Eddie wondered how much of a role Richie’s cock played in that fact.

Eddie left the condom box where it was and shut the drawer. He was clean too after almost five years of celibacy in his marriage and regular STD testing just in case he spontaneously manifested some illness. He knew it wasn’t rational but it sure was useful for this situation.

Eddie turned to face Richie, who was standing in the doorway, apparently trying to make himself take up as little space in the room as possible.

Eddie felt a well of arousal and anger at the sight. He wanted to smack whoever had made Richie feel so self-conscious about his body. Clearly Richie enjoyed being taunted about his dick, but that didn’t mean he deserved to feel bad about himself as a whole. Part of Eddie wanted to smack Richie too. Though now that the thought was in his head, Eddie didn’t think that urge stemmed from rage.

“Sit down.” Eddie gestured to the bed.

Richie crossed the room in two long strides and sat down on the bed without a word. His blind obedience set the skin on the back of Eddie’s arms tingling. He felt powerful. Humming like a live wire.

Eddie had to stop himself from ripping off his clothes as fast as he could. He wanted to become a wild beast, ravage Richie until he had sated whatever primal lust he had triggered when he had first seen Richie standing naked and drenched in the kitchen. But Eddie couldn’t do that today. He was going to prove to Richie that he was worthy of the trust Richie so naturally placed in him.

Eddie unbuttoned his shirt at a measured pace and Richie’s eyes traced the motion, devouring the thin strip of skin that was being revealed.

The mass of scar tissue from Derry was not yet visible to him and for an instant Eddie considered re-buttoning the shirt. Surely a reminder of their time in the sewer would not be the thing that got Richie going.

Richie, despite the clear balance of power in the room, seemed to sense Eddie’s hesitance and, with eyes full of warmth, said. “Take it off, Eddie my love”

Eddie pulled the shift carefully over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He took two steps towards Richie. His hands tangled in Richie’s curls as he leaned in to for a kiss.

Richie’s mouth was soft and sweet against Eddies and, weak kneed, Eddie slid onto Richie’s lap.

Richie wrapped one arm securely around Eddie, his other hand coming up to stroke over the scar. It didn’t feel exactly sexual, that touch. His skin there was sensitive but also numb. It tingled and prickled as Richie’s fingertips traced the thick ridges and divots. The light friction caused pain to shoot up his nerves like electricity. But it felt like love to Eddie.

The inside of Richie’s forearm was hot against Eddie’s bare back and Eddie was melting into the kiss. Eddie cupped Richie’s sandpaper jaw in both hands, pressing closer as if he could fuse with Richie from lips to thighs.

Richie’s hand drifted down Eddie’s chest, tickling over his abdomen and fumbling to undo his belt. It took a second for Eddie to realize that he should probably help out with that. His brain felt fuzzy as he pulled back from Richie, panting as he tried to regain some composure.

Richie looked absolutely ravished. His cheeks were pink and his lips red and swollen from kissing. Eddie desperately wanted to see what Richie would look like after he had been completely fucked and suddenly the fire that had been crackling gently in his chest flared up.

Eddie stood up again and unbuckled his belt, slipping it off as seductively as he could, though he figured he didn’t really need to seduce Richie at this point. Richie’s eyes were locked on the bulge in his pants. Eddie slipped off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop and his cock bounced up, smearing precum into the hair just below his belly-button.

Richie whimpered.

“Is this your first time seeing a real cock?” asked Eddie with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Richie’s dick twitched and he squirmed a little.

“Well. What are you waiting for? Bend over baby.” Eddie said, his confidence growing at Richie’s obvious attraction to him.

Richie scrambled around onto his hands and knees, his round ass right in Eddie’s line of sight.

Eddie walked over and placed his hands on each cheek. “Look at you,” he said with a chuckle. “Business up front and party in the back, huh?”

Richie shifted, attempting to rub his thighs together and succeeding in wiggling his ass distractingly at Eddie.

“Stop that!” Eddie said, smacking Richie lightly on one cheek.

Richie stopped moving immediately.

Eddie ran a hand over his cock, spreading the wetness from the tip all along his length. He then slid his cock between Richie’s thick thighs.

“Look down,” Eddie said. “I bet my dick goes past your little one, baby”

Richie dropped his head and groaned, shifting to try to get some friction. Eddie grasped his hips and help them still in a firm grip.

“Tell me what you see.” Eddie commanded.

Richie whined in protest but still responded. “Your cock. Right next to mine. God it looks so, so big.”

“Well of course it does,” Eddie said, reaching forward to run his hand over Richie’s hairy chest and belly. “Anyone would look big next to you.”

Richie attempted to move again and Eddie pinched him hard on the pec, causing Richie to let out a strangled gasp.

Eddie’s fingers found Richie’s nipples, his chest now fully flush with Richie’s back. He teased them gently and then pinched hard.

Richie bucked, moaning loudly and pressing his chest into Eddie’s hands.

“God you’re so fucking desperate to get your tits played with. What a slut?”

Richie clearly liked both the words and the torture Eddie was laying on his nipples as he panted and moaned shamelessly.

Eddie straightened up with a last smack to Richie’s pectoral. He pushed Richie’s legs wide and then spread him open so he could see his hole.

Eddie lubed up the fingers on his one hand and teased around the rim with his middle finger before thrusting in up to the second knuckle. Richie grunted and pushed his hips back against Eddie’s hand.

Richie felt so unbelievably tight and hot inside that Eddie wondered if he would survive the experience of fucking him; if either of them would survive.

Eddie began to slowly thrust into Richie and pull out, gradually speeding up until he could hear the wet squelch of the lube as he thrust in and out of Richie’s body.

Eddie figured that Richie was pretty loose and added a second finger, rotating his wrist as he thrust as deep as he could.

Richie keened at the sudden stretch. “Oh fuck, Eds, that feels so good. You feel so good inside me,” he gasped out.

“You like it? Feels good with two fingers? If you were going to fuck me I doubt we’d even need to prep me at all.”

Eddie scissored his fingers, pressing against the muscles of Richie’s walls. He then added a third finger, grazing a nub that Eddie assumed was his prostate, causing Richie to moan even louder than before.

“It’s lucky you’re a natural bottom. You couldn’t fuck anyone’s brains out with that little thing but god will you look amazing taking my cock.” Eddie said. His voice sounded low and rough to his own ears.

Richie nodded wildly.

Eddie alternated between rubbing at the spot he had felt make Richie go crazy and fucking into him roughly.

Eddie decided that Richie felt pretty relaxed at this point so he pulled out and quickly lubed up his cock.

He pressed the tip gently against Richie’s hole, holding him spread with one hand. The other he brought to Richie’s back, pushing until Richie got the hint and lay with his face and chest on the bed and his ass up in the air. It was a thrilling site.

“Are you ready, baby?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, I need to you to fuck me Eds.” Richie begged, almost frantically.

Richie sounding so eager sparked at the base of Eddie’s spine and he thrust into Richie slowly yet firmly.

Richie felt unbelievable and Eddie thought that he might be drowning.

He finally bottomed out with his hip bones digging into the swell of Richie’s ass.

“Fuck. You’re huge Eddie.” Richie gasped out.

Eddie gripped Richie’s hips hard and pulled out, thrusting back in hard. Richie moaned.

Eddie felt wild, like he was about to jump off of the cliff at the quarry for the first time all over again. Just like then he let go of all his restraint.

He snapped his hips in and out of Richie at a bruising pace, reveling in the punched out groans that Richie couldn’t manage to muffle in the mattress.

Eddie leaned forward and pressed harder on Richie’s lower back, causing his hips to tilt up and Eddie to nail his prostate. He kept Richie in that position so that he was hitting that spot with every thrust.

Richie was pressing back against Eddie with every meeting of their bodies, moaning and babbling incomprehensibly. His hair was wild and vivid against the white sheets and spread like a flower as Richie rubbed his face against the sheets in ecstasy.

Eddie reached out and yanked on Richie’s hair, pulling his head up while his chest remained flat on the bed. Now Eddie could hear Richie’s groans that much louder.

Eddie felt sweat pricking his body as he kept up the powerful pace. He never wanted to stop fucking Richie.

“God you’re such a fucking whore.” He blurted out. Richie choked out what sounded like a “yeah” in response.

“You sound like a pornstar and I’m not even touching your cock.” Eddie continued.

“You feel so good, Eds.” Richie sobbed out. “So fucking good. I love you.”

“Oh fuck baby I love you too. You were fucking made for me, sweetheart.” Eddie gasped. “Are you close baby?”

Richie nodded as best he could with Eddie’s hand gripping his hair.

Eddie settled back on his heels, pulling Richie back with him so he was sitting on Eddie’s lap.

With one hand on Richie’s hip and the other still tugging his hair Eddie pulled Richie up and down, fucking him on Eddie’s cock.

Richie’s head fell back, his cheek soft against Eddie’s.

At this angle Eddie could see all of him. Richie’s ass flexing as he bounced on Eddie’s cock. His swollen red nipples and his thick waist. He tiny cock bouncing with every thrust. His massive hands clenched around handfuls of the sheets like he was holding on for dear life.

Eddie began to thrust up to meet Richie.

“Look at the way your dick is bouncing for me Richie.” Eddie murmured, releasing Richie’s hair to twist a nipple hard between his finger and thumb.

Eddie felt Richie’s muscles in his ass tense all at once around him. Richie’s head dropped back, his mouth opened in a silent moan, and he came untouched all over the tops of his own thighs.

Eddie could feel Richie’s lips moving soundlessly against his cheek as he twitched out the last few spurts of cum but Eddie did not let up, thrusting harshly into Richie’s oversensitive hole.

Seeing Richie cum seemed to have completely whited out his rational brain.

Eddie tipped Richie back onto his stomach and rutted violently into Richie as he lay moaning and squirming beneath him.

Eddie’s stomach tensed and his pleasure peaked as he filled Richie up with what felt like the most cum he had ever released.

Eddie lay there, still inside Richie for a second until he gathered the strength to pull out and roll over.

Richie rolled over with a groan. His face was a mess of sweat, tears and spit. Eddie liked to know that he had messed Richie up. Eddie moved to cuddle against Richie’s chest, the soft hair tickling his cheek. He kissed one puffy nipple, causing Richie to suck in a breath.

“Sorry. You’re sensitive after all that I guess.” Eddie said.

Richie responded by kissing Eddie’s forehead. He then closed his eyes and Eddie could soon hear a faint snoring from above him. He smiled, hugging Richie’s sweaty body tightly to his.

Tomorrow he would spend the whole day showing on gentle touches and soft words, but today they were both completely fucked out. And Eddie couldn’t have been happier to discover Richie’s tiny dick. 


End file.
